wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (album)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the 6th Wiggles album. It was released in 1996. It won the 1996 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on August 12, 1996. The album was re-issued in 2006 as It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Tracklist #We Like to Say Hello - 1:57 #Henry's Underwater Big Band - 2:27 #Statue (spoken) - 0.06 #Everybody is Clever - 1:59 (Not on American version) #Swim, Swim, Swim (spoken) - 0:06 #Having Fun at the Beach - 1:42 #Food Wish (spoken) - 0:14 #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) - 1:17 #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar- 1:40 #Guess What? - 1:41 #Wake Up Jeff! - 1:22 #A Frog Went A Walking - 1:25 #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - 1:49 #Take A Trip Out On The Sea - 1:05 #Romp Bomp a Stomp - 1:24 #Whales (spoken) - 0:06 #Baby Beluga - 2:23 (Not on American version) #Chu-Lu-Lu - 0:51 (Not on American version) #Name Game - 1:01 #I Can Do So Many Things - 1:31 #Wave To Wags - 1:38 #House On The Hillside - 1:14 #Havenu Shalom Alechem - 1:08 #Quacking Sounds (spoken) - 0:07 #Five Little Ducks - 1:56 #Windmills - 0:58 #Pipers Waltz (Instrumental) - 1:26 Personnel * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up vocals: The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman and Emma Buter * Brilliant guitar: Terry Murray * Garage band guitar: Anthony Field and Murray Cook * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Accordion, kazeeo organ, piano and snoring: Jeff Fatt * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Drums: Tony Henry * Congas: Paul Rodgers * Flugelhorn, Piccolo Trumpet and Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Staff * Engineers: Chris Brooks and Aaron Ruig * Arrangers/Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and John Field * Lyricists: John Field and Greg Page * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field and Greg Page * Package Design: Michael Estill and Amy McMurray Release Dates Australia: April 4, 1996 America: December 12, 2000 (Lyrick Studios), June 24, 2003 (Koch Records) Trivia *This album marks a transition between the early years and the current years. For example, this is the first album to feature heavy usage of real brass and string instruments. *In 2006, The Wiggles re-released the album under the title It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (accompanying the video remake of the same name) with some songs removed, and others added. * Anthony's brother John wrote the songs Henry's Underwater Big Band, Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song), and Wave To Wags. *EMI Music published all of The Wiggles' songs on this album, apart from Everybody is Clever, Baby Beluga, and Chu-Lu-Lu. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles, apart from Henry's Underwater Big Band, Bing Bang (That's a Pirate Song), and Wave to Wags, which were written by John Field. * For the speaking recording sections, The Wiggles wrote Statue, Swim Swim Swim, Food Wish, Whales, and Quacking Sounds. * On the US release, Maria Schattovits is respelled as Maria Shattovits, Aaron Ruig is respelled as Aaron Rhuig, Music is listed the song credits for Swim, Swim, Swim, Emma Buter's name is removed, and The Wiggles are credited for writing the music for Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song). Gallery WakeUpJeff!AlbumBackCover.jpg|The back cover. WakeUpJeff!AlbumInsideCover.jpg|Booklet and Disc. File:WakeUpJeff!CD.png|Disc WakeUpJeff!AlbumPoster.JPG|Album Poster. WakeUpJeff!-USAAlbumCover.jpg|USA Cover 2000-Wiggles-Wake-Up-Jeff-CD-14-Songs-_57.jpg|Back cover MI0001382301.jpg|2003 Back cover WakeUpJeff!UnreleasedUSACDCover.png|Original Unreleased US Cover WakeUpJeff!Cassette.jpg|US Cassette Cover TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" at the 1998 album awards. WakeUpJeff!-ABCCommercial.png|ABC commercial Album Booklet AU Album Booklet File:WakeUpJeff!albumbooklet.png|The booklet's front cover File:WakeUpJeff!albumbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:WakeUpJeff!albumbooklet1.png File:WakeUpJeff!albumbooklet2.png File:WakeUpJeff!albumbooklet3.png File:WakeUpJeff!albumbooklet4.png File:WakeUpJeff!albumbooklet5.png US Lyrick Studios Album Booklet Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums